


Solar Flare

by juliet



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet/pseuds/juliet
Summary: Crowley is so beautiful, here on his knees, red hair wrapped around Aziraphale’s hand and shining in the afternoon sunlight.





	Solar Flare

Crowley’s lying flat out on the sofa, head in Aziraphale’s lap, eyes mostly closed. His sunglasses are lying on the side table. A sunbeam coming through one of the slightly dusty windows of the bookshop — closed, this afternoon — lies across his skinny legs, another one across his grey-T-shirt-clad torso. He wriggles, just slightly, basking. 

Aziraphale is reading a book with one hand, and absently stroking Crowley’s hair with the other. He isn’t quite used to this yet; being able, being allowed, to touch. Crowley’s hair feels smooth and soft against his fingers. Crowley’s grown it out, lately, rather faster than a human would be able to. Aziraphale isn’t sure why — Crowley changes his clothes and hair all the time, for reasons baffling to Aziraphale — but he likes it like this. It was like this, he remembers, back when the whole Antichrist business started. Back when they agreed to try to stop it, without really understanding what they were getting themselves into. 

Crowley shifts slightly, raising his chin and pushing his head into Aziraphale’s fingers, and the part of his hair that he’s pulled back with some kind of elastic tie digs into Aziraphale’s leg. Aziraphale frowns and gently removes the tie. More silky red hair falls free around his hand, and Aziraphale pushes his fingers deeper into it, scratching softly at Crowley’s scalp. 

Crowley makes a small, satisfied noise without opening his eyes, and seems to wriggle all down his spine like the snake he partly, sometimes, is. Aziraphale smiles, and returns to his book, still gently carding his fingers through Crowley’s hair, a gentle but all-encompassing warmth building in his chest at the sight of Crowley basking in his attentions. 

He can’t quite concentrate on the book, though, distracted by the awareness of Crowley luxuriating in being petted. He curls his fingers into Crowley’s hair and tugs, gently, then a little harder. Crowley pushes his head into Aziraphale’s leg and makes a noise like a bitten-off groan. Aziraphale’s cock twitches. He twists the handful of hair a little, pulling a little more seriously now, and watches with satisfaction as Crowley’s hips shift and he bites at his lip, eyes still shut. 

When Aziraphale lets go, Crowley turns onto his side, head still in Aziraphale’s lap, facing him now. Even through the fine wool of his trousers, Aziraphale can feel it when Crowley breathes hotly into the crease of his thigh. Aziraphale’s still holding the book, but he’s not even pretending to look at it any more. He winds his fingers back into Crowley’s hair and pulls again; hears the noise Crowley makes in the back of his throat. 

Another day he might leave it there; might go back to gently petting, open his book again, let Crowley return to basking. Today, he feels his cock responding to Crowley’s breath, to the feel of Crowley’s hair in his hand, to the tiny smile of sensual enjoyment on Crowley’s lips. 

“Mmm,” Crowley says, eyelids fluttering. “Angel?” 

Aziraphale rolls his hips a little, thinking of what to say, moves his hand on the back of Crowley’s head without letting go of his handful of hair, and Crowley evidently takes that as answer. Crowley, serpent-spined, swings himself off the sofa and onto his knees on the floor, managing it without Aziraphale needing to take his hand away, only to lessen the pressure as Crowley twists himself around and raises his head from Aziraphale’s lap. 

Crowley looks up at him, amber eyes shining, expectant. “Yeah?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Aziraphale agrees, sliding his fingers against Crowley’s scalp. Crowley’s head goes back a little, and his eyelids close for a second, before he reaches to undo Aziraphale’s trousers. Aziraphale’s cock comes free, and Crowley leans forwards to lick gently around the head. Aziraphale shivers, sparks of sensation spreading from there into the rest of his body, sweet and glorious. Crowley goes to slide his mouth around Aziraphale’s cock, slide further down, but Aziraphale tightens his grip on Crowley’s hair and pulls him back again. 

“Slowly,” he murmurs, holding Crowley in place, and slides the head of his cock across Crowley’s spit-slick lips, teasing himself and Crowley both. Crowley whines in the back of his throat, and licks again, serpent-tongue curling around and under the head of Aziraphale’s cock. He pulls against Aziraphale’s hand, trying to get more, and Aziraphale rolls his hips up just a little, sliding his cock just into the warmth of Crowley’s mouth and out again. He wants to draw this feeling out, the tingle at the base of his spine, the warmth that pools through his pelvis, the soft slow luxuriousness of sensation that this body is capable of. Dipping into the smooth slickness of Crowley and out again, letting his arousal build slowly higher. 

“Angel, please. Let me,” Crowley murmurs, between licks, and Aziraphale reaches down with his other hand, book abandoned now next to him, to run his thumb down the side of Crowley’s face. Crowley hums and tries to lean into the touch. 

“Are you in a hurry, my dear?” Aziraphale asks. “I have nowhere particular to be, myself.”

Hand on the back of Crowley’s head, he pushes Crowley down just a little, enjoying the noise Crowley makes around his cock, then pulls him back again, relishing the control. Crowley always wants to push faster, and Aziraphale likes that, likes Crowley’s no-holds-barred enthusiasm, finally unleashed. But making him hold back, embracing time and sensation spreading out before the two of them; perhaps he enjoys that even more. 

Looking down, he can see Crowley moving too, small serpentine rolls of his hips as he licks and sucks at Aziraphale. His eyes are shut again now, eyelashes fluttering, letting Aziraphale direct him. His demon, so good to him. Warmth spreads through Aziraphale, love and desire rising together, entwined. 

Aziraphale takes it slowly for as long as he can bear, tugging at Crowley’s hair as Crowley pulls against his hold, trying to go deeper, moaning every time Aziraphale lets him take a little more. Crowley is so beautiful, here on his knees, red hair wrapped around Aziraphale’s hand and shining in the afternoon sunlight. Eventually the tease becomes too much. Aziraphale stops holding Crowley back and pulls him forwards instead, pushing deep into his mouth. Crowley makes a guttural sound which Aziraphale feels through his whole body, and twists his head against Aziraphale’s hand in his hair. His eyelids flutter as his tongue does wonderful things to the underside of Aziraphale’s cock. 

Aziraphale had intended to keep it slow, had envisaged himself sliding luxuriously in and out of Crowley’s mouth; but he’s overcome now. His hand tightens in Crowley’s hair, and Crowley whines around his cock; and then Aziraphale is fucking into Crowley’s mouth, hard and fast, holding him in place; and Crowley lets him, Crowley takes it, held there on his knees with his gorgeous lips tight around Aziraphale’s cock and his throat working. 

Aziraphale comes with a shout, and relaxes his grip almost self-consciously, untangling his fingers and stroking Crowley’s hair smooth again. Crowley gives Aziraphale’s cock a last few licks as he lets it slide from his mouth. He rests his head on Aziraphale’s leg, eyes still shut, mouth red and wet. 

“Thank you,” Aziraphale whispers, stroking Crowley’s hair back from his forehead. 

“Mmm,” Crowley says, and rubs his head against Aziraphale’s leg, more like a cat than a snake, before unfolding himself from off his knees and coming back up to the sofa. He flops back onto his back, puts his head back on Aziraphale’s lap. “Well, you know me. Always happy to help, angel.” 

He smiles up at Aziraphale, amber eyes soft, and Aziraphale smiles back down at him and twines his fingers into his demon’s beautiful hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [Good Omens Kink Meme](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html).
> 
> With many thanks to [laurashapiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro) for beta & cheerleading (and excellent title assistance!) <3


End file.
